


Honesty

by auriga



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriga/pseuds/auriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the beginning of the journey, the party notices something about Rita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> So I like writing about Rita idk. Anyway, this is just a little fic that takes place around when the party visit Capua Nor for the first time.

    "Wait! If we're gonna go after the Rhybgaro," Karol insisted hurriedly as they strolled towards the town's exit, "we need to stock up on supplies first!"  
  
    Rita's agreement came almost reluctantly. The rain seemed like it had made her moodier than usual. "He _does_ have a point. For once."  
  
    Before they could start fighting, Estelle made a more polite agreement and Yuri shrugged. Nothing wrong with more healing items, and they had enough money for a couple... And before he could finish counting, Rita--annoyed by the delay--swiped his wallet and strode right up to the only open market stall without so much as a word to him. "You're welcome," he sighed.  
      
    Rita wasted no time picking out several gels and handing the money over to the shopkeeper, but no sooner had he pressed a handful of change into her waiting palm, she was already thrusting a few coins back at him after barely a glance. " _Idiot_. This is too much change! How do you stay in business if you can't even count?" Then, leaving him in an awkward state of mixed indignation, embarrassment, and gratitude, Rita whirled back around to find the rest of the party staring at her.  
  
    Karol was gaping, fully open-mouthed. If it wasn't raining, Rita thought he was gonna catch flies in there. Yuri had an arched eyebrow and a slight smirk that Rita couldn't quite interpret as anything but an insult, _that dog_ flicked his ears at her, and Estelle even had a happy little knowing smile.  
  
    Rita was _fuming_. " _What_? What's your problem?"  
  
    Still smiling, Estelle started, "Rita, for someone who's really suspicious of everyone else...you're a very honest person yourself."  
  
    Immediately, her cheeks flushed pink and she quickly spat out a denial. "Sh-shut up! We've already got _this_ shady guy causing trouble-"  
  
    "Gee, thanks."  
  
    "-We don't need to get arrested for swindling someone, too!"  
  
    Estelle wasn't fazed. "But Rita, everyone could see it was an honest mistake by the merchant. I don't think you'd get us in trouble for that."  
  
    "J-just forget about it! Who cares if I gave back the change? Let's just get going!" And Rita turned away and walked as quickly towards the exit as she could manage without running.  
  
    After a moment, the others started following. Karol was still reeling, but Estelle was feeling quite pleased about this discovery.  
  
    Yuri had only one thing to say, though: "Think she'll stay honest enough to give me my wallet back after this?"


End file.
